Doce Realidade
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Fic escrita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III. Razão Pinhõnica de nº 74: Porque o Draco é a única pessoa que trata o Harry da maneira que ele sempre quis ser tratado: como um garoto normal. Slash Harry/Draco


**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Idril Anarion

**Título: **Doce Realidade

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** slash, NC-17

**N° de palavras: **3.271

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_.

**Razão utilizada: **74. Porque o Draco é a única pessoa que trata o Harry da maneira que ele sempre quis ser tratado: como um garoto normal.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

- xyz -

Harry tinha tanto pavor de passar um dia inteiro no escritório do Ministério que os seus piores pesadelos consistiam muitas vezes apenas disso: ficar sentado atrás de uma mesa, doido por alguma ação, uma missão que nunca chegava.

O moreno passou as mãos pelo rosto debruçado na escrivaninha, uma perna balançando impacientemente. Olhava fixo para a porta aguardando o momento em que o Chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores irromperia por ela distribuindo pastas a todos e dizendo que precisavam partir imediatamente, mas a porta não se abriu. Harry suspirou e inclinou o corpo para trás rumo ao encosto da cadeira, porém suas costas atingiram algo macio muito antes do esperado.

"Aqui, assim está melhor Auror Potter?"

Harry arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz e levantou de um salto, achando que boa coisa não podia ser.

"Cuidado para não derrubar seu chá" Draco Malfoy falou detrás da sua cadeira giratória. "Eu preparei do jeito que você gosta, com leite e açúcar".

"E como você sabe como eu gosto do meu chá?" Harry perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

"Ah, sabe como é, andei pesquisando tudo sobre você antes de aceitar o emprego aqui no Ministério. Todo mundo sabe que só tem futuro aqui dentro quem cai nas suas graças, então..." Malfoy deu de ombros, afofando a almofada que havia colocado no encosto da cadeira do auror. "Vamos, sente-se e relaxe. Você merece um pouco de descanso. Parece bastante tenso. Quer que eu faça uma massagem?"

Harry deu um passo para trás e engoliu em seco. O que estava acontecendo? Aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira sem graça?

"O que você quer Malfoy?"

"Agradar você Potter, só isso!" ele deu a volta na cadeira e levou as mãos em direção ao auror, que saiu de seu alcance para dar a volta na mesa com Malfoy bem atrás. "Ah, já ia me esquecendo, mandei o pessoal da Manutenção mudar a janela de lugar para não bater sol na sua mesa".

"Você o quê?" Harry parou, aturdido e Malfoy o alcançou segurando-o pelos ombros e o guiando de volta à cadeira.

"Isso que você ouviu. Agora por que você não se senta um pouco e tira os sapatos? Eu posso fazer uma massagem nos seus pés enquanto descansa..."

"Fique longe dos meus pés!" Harry gritou e se pôs de pé novamente num salto, agarrando Draco e o sacudindo. "O que há com você? Andou cheirando bosta de dragão?" Harry parou de sacudi-lo para observar as pupilas do loiro em busca de algum sinal de _Impérius_. "Ou _fizeram_ algo com você?"

Malfoy suspirou e fez a coisa mais estranha: plantou um beijo estalado nos lábios do moreno aturdido e sorriu de uma maneira sonhadora.

"Espere até todo mundo saber que eu beijei o Menino que Derrotou o Lord das Trevas!"

"_NÃÃÃÃOOOOOO_!"

Harry se sentou na cama, a respiração ofegante, o suor empapando o pijama listrado. Olhou para o lado no momento em que ouviu o POP que indicava que Kreacher havia aparatado no quarto. O elfo doméstico trazia um copo d'água, que segurou firme em uma das mãos enquanto se curvava numa mesura.

"O mestre de Kreacher estava tendo pesadelos novamente? Harry Potter quer que Kreacher coloque mais açúcar na água?"

"Não Kreacher, obrigado" Harry falou aceitando o copo de água com açúcar e fazendo uma careta ao bebê-lo.

"Harry Potter quer que Kreacher traga mais alguma coisa, senhor?"

"Não, não" Harry respondeu, devolvendo o copo na bandeja que o elfo segurava. "Eu estou bem, obrigado".

"Se o amo precisar de algo, basta chamar Kreacher, meu senhor".

Harry assentiu impaciente enquanto Kreacher sumia depois de outra mesura. O auror meneou a cabeça inconformado com a capacidade de sua mente de criar situações absurdas como aquela de seu sonho. O mundo dava voltas, mas certas coisas deviam permanecer imutáveis. Como a Terra girando em torno de si mesma, a Lua girando em torno dela, planeta e satélite girando em tono do Sol... Draco Malfoy tratando Harry como a mais normal e insignificante das pessoas da face da Terra...

Imaginar um mundo em que as coisas funcionassem diferentes disso era como ter uma crise de labirintite, perder o equilíbrio e o senso do que é em cima e o que é embaixo. Harry esfregou as mãos no rosto e se jogou no colchão, franzindo a testa ao tentar se lembrar de detalhes do seu sonho. Era tão incabível que o moreno sequer conseguia imaginar a expressão de Draco ao bajulá-lo. Quando tentava puxar pela memória, via um rosto sem feições emoldurado por cabelos muito loiros.

Harry suspirou e virou de lado imaginando se conseguiria voltar a dormir eventualmente.

- xyz -

Harry tropeçou num tapete ao sair do elevador no Segundo Nível e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Imediatamente um homenzinho pequeno se adiantou em sua direção:

"O senhor está bem, Sr. Potter? Se machucou?"

"Não, não foi nada..." Harry assegurou o homem que reconheceu como o Chefe da Manutenção do Prédio. O bruxo atarracado olhou ao redor até encontrar outro rapaz com o mesmo uniforme que ele.

"Leach, venha cá. Dê um sumiço nesse tapete, não sei quem foi que teve a idéia de jerico de colocá-lo bem em frente ao elevador!" o bruxo falou e voltou-se novamente para Harry antes que Leach abrisse a boca para responder. "Tem certeza que não torceu o tornozelo, Sr. Potter? Eu posso mandar chamar os medibruxos para darem uma olhada, se o senhor quiser se sentar um pouco..."

"Não foi nada. Eu estou bem, obrigado" Harry falou, tentando conter a impaciência ao dar as costas ao homem e rumar para seu escritório.

"Bom dia, Potter" as pessoas lhe sorriam enquanto ele passava. "Como vai, Potter?"

Alguns até se sentiam íntimos o bastante para chamá-lo de Harry e coravam de rubor quando ele respondia, simpático.

"Bom dia, Harry, como vai?" disse Marcos Belby, o assistente de Gawain Robards, chefe do Quartel General.

"Bem, obrigado, Belby" Harry falou monotonamente. Havia aprendido da pior maneira a não soar muito simpático com Belby. Sem que o moreno lhe desse muita atenção já era difícil fazê-lo calar a boca! Demonstrar qualquer sinal de interesse significaria um dia perdido.

"O Sr. Robards me pediu para deixar alguns relatórios na sua mesa, que eu organizei por ordem de data. Ele disse que já assinou e marcou o que deve ser corrigido. A sua estante estava um pouco empoeirada, então eu tomei a liberdade de pedir para o pessoal da limpeza dar um jeito nela... Ah, também molhei as plantas da sua mesa e..."

Belby continuou tagarelando, mas Harry não estava ouvindo. Tinha voltado sua atenção para os relatórios, conformado com mais um dia inteiro no escritório. Quando reparou que o silêncio estava se prolongando por alguns segundos, imaginou que tinha perdido alguma pergunta e voltou a encarar o assistente.

"Como?"

"Eu disse que vou dar um pulinho no Sexto Nível, você precisa que eu traga algo ou dê algum recado?"

"Não, obrigado" Harry respondeu automaticamente.

"Ok, até mais!" Belby deixou a sala, animado, no momento em que Harry se lembrava que precisava de algo do Sexto Nível, mas desceria lá depois de terminar com aqueles relatórios.

A sala foi se enchendo aos poucos conforme os demais aurores chegavam e saíam, sempre cumprimentando, dando recados e perguntando se Harry precisava de alguma coisa. Harry respondia com grunhidos a maior parte do tempo, até que ouviu um baque surdo e levantou os olhos surpreso para ver um relógio de pêndulo que mais parecia um guarda-roupas bem em frente à sua escrivaninha.

"Mas o que...?"

"Aí está" falou uma voz arrastada e Draco Malfoy saiu detrás do relógio, examinando uma prancheta. "Só faltava trazer esse relógio da última apreensão que nós fizemos. Encontramos apenas alguns feitiços inocentes, que estão listados aqui. Agora Belby, por que você não finge que está pedindo um autógrafo a Potter e pede para ele assinar aqui?"

Belby lançou um olhar reprovador a Malfoy, mas já ia aceitar a prancheta quando Harry a convocou.

"É verdade que esconderam o corpo da vítima dentro desse relógio?" Belby perguntou curioso enquanto examinava o objeto de uma distância segura.

"Sim. E o aspirador de pó?" Harry se dirigiu a Malfoy enquanto dava uma conferida no relatório antes de assinar.

"Aquele treco com uma tromba enorme que usaram para estrangular a vítima? Entreguei ontem para Peakes, como vou saber onde ele enfiou?" Malfoy falou, recebendo de volta a prancheta de Harry e dando as costas para ir embora.

"Hey... Hey! Você vai deixar esse monstrengo bem na frente da minha mesa, Malfoy?"

"Ao contrário do resto do mundo, Potter, eu não faço questão que você me dirija a palavra a cada segundo! E minha obrigação era trazer o relógio para cá, coisa que eu já fiz. Mande um dos seus capachos colocar onde Vossa Majestade deseja. Eu tenho mais o que fazer" Malfoy falou sem se dignar a olhar para trás.

"Não ligue para ele, Harry. Onde quer que coloque o relógio?" Belby ofereceu, aparentemente ávido para ser-lhe útil.

"Eu cuido disso Belby, obrigado" Harry o dispensou com um aceno de mão fazendo o rapaz murchar de decepção. Ninguém reparou no pequeno sorriso no rosto do auror enquanto retomava seus afazeres.

"Muito bem pessoal, espero que vocês estejam bastante descansados!" Harry se sobressaltou quando Gawain Robards irrompeu pela porta falando alto e ajeitando o cinto enquanto andava apressado. "Peguem suas capas, nós vamos dar uma voltinha hoje. E, acreditem, será melhor se vocês não tiverem nada no estômago para por para fora. Andem, mexam-se!"

Harry não esperou ser mandado duas vezes.

- xyz -

Harry estava de ótimo humor quando voltou para o escritório, já no final do dia. Apesar de a cena do crime não ter sido algo bonito de se ver, era sempre bom estar lá fora combatendo o crime. Seus demais colegas de departamento também pareciam ter ficado satisfeitos apesar de cansados.

Peakes e Belby haviam voltado junto com ele para o escritório, o restante da equipe já havia rumado direto para suas casas. Peakes pegou seus pertences e se despediu.

"Caras, juro que não presto pra mais nada hoje. Amanhã faço o meu relatório. Vocês querem aproveitar o elevador?"

Em vez de responder, Belby pegou sua maleta e olhou para Harry questionadoramente. Harry abriu a boca para responder, porém a porta foi aberta com certa brusquidão e uma caixa flutuante adentrou o aposento seguida de perto por Malfoy.

"Ah, meleca" falou Belby, já depositando a maleta de volta na mesa, porém Harry se adiantou.

"Vocês dois podem ir, eu cuido disso".

"Tem certeza, Harry? Eu posso ajudar, se quiser...?"

"Não Belby, não será necessário. Eu estava mesmo pensando em fazer meu relatório ainda hoje enquanto está tudo fresco na cabeça".

Malfoy pousou a caixa sobre a mesa de Harry sem se preocupar com o que havia por baixo.

"É Belby, melhor não contrariar o Eleito. Sabe como celebridades ficam irritadas quando contrariadas" falou o loiro.

"Malfoy, você colocou a caixa sobre meus papeis" Harry falou sem dar atenção à troca de farpas que acontecia bem a sua frente.

"E daí?" Malfoy falou ainda encarando Belby com o lábio superior crispado em desprezo.

"Ora, coloque em outro lugar que não a minha mesa!"

"E por que eu? Você não tem varinha, por acaso? É claro que para usá-la você vai ter que primeiro tirar a varinha do..."

"E-e-epa, olha a boca Malfoy" Peakes se manifestou pela primeira vez.

"... do nariz, eu ia dizendo" Malfoy transferiu o olhar desdenhoso para o outro auror que ainda esperava na porta da sala.

"É sério pessoal, podem ir. Eu me viro por aqui" Harry falou ao convocar a prancheta de debaixo do braço de Malfoy, que não pôde deixar de protestar.

"Ahhh, está bem, até amanhã então" Belby falou encarando Malfoy de soslaio antes de sair com Peakes.

"Malfoy, essa torradeira não é nossa" Harry constatou depois de conferir a lista de objetos que constavam na relação com a caixa que Draco trouxera. Malfoy trabalhava naquele mesmo nível na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, que era responsável por confiscar e analisar os objetos suspeitos da cena do crime. Se algum objeto era relevante para a investigação, ele era enviado para o Quartel dos Aurores, senão era encaminhado para outro setor responsável.

Draco se aproximou para espiar a prancheta por cima do ombro de Potter.

"Ah, certo, devem ter colocado na caixa por engano. Deixe o objeto na caixa que eu levo de volta".

Draco se afastou e Harry ficou encarando-o incrédulo, até que o loiro se virou para ele.

"Que foi?" Malfoy perguntou com o lábio superior novamente crispado em desdém.

"Eu não vou esvaziar essa caixa por você, Malfoy. Ou você tira a torradeira e deixa a caixa, ou você mesmo esvazia a caixa e leva a torradeira".

"E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? O fato de você ter salvado o mundo do Mal não o faz meu patrão, Potter".

"Pois então eu não vou assinar o recebimento" disse Harry estendendo a prancheta diante do nariz de Malfoy. "Volte amanhã".

Malfoy abriu a boca indignado, porém tornou a fechá-la lançando um olhar assassino na direção de Harry antes de tirar a torradeira da caixa.

"Mais alguma coisa, Vossa Majestade?"

Harry estava prestes a dizer que não, mas pensou melhor. Irritar Malfoy era revigorante. Ele não havia percebido o quanto sentira falta daquilo.

"Já que você perguntou, Malfoy..." Harry falou depois de assinar o recibo e devolvê-lo ao loiro, aproveitando para se aproximar. "Tem mais uma coisa que você pode fazer por mim, sim. Por que você não..."

Harry terminou a sua sentença num cochicho ao pé do ouvido do loiro, que primeiro franziu as sobrancelhas em curiosidade, depois as elevou em perplexidade e tornou a franzi-las de raiva. A próxima coisa que Harry teve consciência foi a dor terrível do joelho de Malfoy se chocado contra sua virilha.

"AAAHHH" Harry se dobrou em agonia, portanto perdeu a breve expressão de arrependimento que passou pela face de Malfoy. Porém num piscar de olhos o remorso já havia sumido.

"Ora, ora, não é que Potter sente dor nos bagos? Assim seus fãs poderia desconfiar que você não passa de um simples mortal!"

Malfoy ajeitou a torradeira debaixo do braço e saiu pisando duro enquanto Harry lutava entre as lágrimas de dor e a lembrança hilária da expressão ultrajada do loiro.

- xyz -

Os dias seguintes foram bastante agitados para Harry, portanto ele não sabia dizer se o fato de não ter esbarrado mais em Malfoy significava que o ex-sonserino o estava evitando ou que Harry nunca passava tempo suficiente no escritório para encontrá-lo. No final da semana, entretanto, Harry tinha uma pilha de relatórios para fazer e acabou ficando até mais tarde.

Harry não levantou os olhos quando a porta se abriu. Simplesmente assumiu que era Belby voltando para pegar algo que esquecera. Já estava estranhando a falta da tagarelice do assistente quando finalmente olhou para o alto e deu de cara com os olhos estreitos de Malfoy a centímetros dos seus. A surpresa foi tanta que Harry se jogou para trás, batendo a cabeça no encosto da cadeira.

"Eu quero deixar bem claro" Malfoy falou por entre os dentes cerrados enquanto pontuava cada palavra com um cutucão do dedo indicador no peito do moreno "que eu não estou fazendo isso porque você pediu, mas porque _eu quero_ e já não é de hoje".

Malfoy não deu tempo ao auror para processar aquelas palavras antes de girar sua cadeira e beijá-lo quase violentamente. Como se não bastasse a língua de Malfoy para deixar Harry completamente desnorteado, as mãos do loiro começaram a trabalhar rápidas no cinto do ex-grifinório, desafivelando e baixando o zíper da calça com um hábil puxão.

"E não fique pensando" Malfoy continuou ao desgrudar os lábios dos do auror, se sentando nas coxas do moreno de olhos arregalados, óculos tortos e respiração ofegante "que eu fiquei vigiando sua sala a semana inteira esperando por uma oportunidade como esta, eu apenas calhei de encontrar com Belby no elevador e ele disse que você estava sozinho aqui".

"A-ham" Harry falou engolindo em seco quando a mão esguia de Malfoy se enfiou em sua roupa de baixo. Malfoy deu um sorriso enviesado ao constatar que, apesar de ter sido pego de surpresa, o moreno já havia tido tempo para ficar _animadinho_.

"Ora, ora, parece que eu não lhe causei dano algum, afinal".

Incapaz de responder Harry deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar. O que fez o sorriso de Malfoy se espalhar ainda mais antes dele voltar a beijar Harry, abusando dos lábios do moreno até deixá-los inchados enquanto sua mão apertava, seus dedos deslizavam provocantes num sobe e desce rápido e eficiente.

Quando Malfoy quebrou o beijo e saiu de cima de suas coxas, Harry se sentiu vulnerável e por um instante pensou em alcançar a varinha para se defender – afinal vindo do ex-sonserino aquilo certamente não passava de algum plano maléfico para humilhá-lo – quando abriu os olhos e vislumbrou através das lentes desniveladas de seus óculos o loiro afastando mais suas pernas de modo a poder ajoelhar entre elas.

"Pelas cuecas de Mer- ssssssss!" Harry chiou por entre os dentes cerrados quando a língua de Draco se insinuou por sua pele sensível, de cima abaixo, antes de sua boca envolvê-lo. Em meio ao turbilhão de pensamentos desconexos, Harry tateou sua mesa em busca da varinha e apontou-a para a porta tentando se lembrar as palavras corretas quando Malfoy emitiu um som que fez vibrar até suas entranhas.

"Hmmm" Malfoy resmungou antes de desocupar a boca por alguns breves instantes. "Eu já lancei um Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade na porta. E nem pense em colocar a mão no meu cabelo, ouviu bem Potter?"

Harry acenou afirmativamente, largando a varinha e segurando os apoios para os braços de sua cadeira com tal força que a ponta de seus dedos ficou amarelada quando Malfoy tornou a encher a boca, os olhos acinzentados grudados nos do moreno. O auror foi obrigado a fechar os olhos diante da intensidade daquele olhar. Por várias vezes Harry tentou dizer alguma coisa, porém só o que saia de sua garganta eram grunhidos sem sentido.

Quando o moreno tornou a abrir os olhos, foi para constatar que Malfoy havia enfiado a mão nas próprias calças e ainda o observava atentamente. Isso fez com que Harry sentisse uma fisgada profunda no ventre que desencadeou um orgasmo intenso e prolongado e o deixou a beira da inconsciência. Harry achou ter ouvido um gemido abafado por parte do loiro, mas podia muito bem ter imaginado. A próxima coisa que o auror se deu conta foi de que estava esparramado na cadeira exposto enquanto Malfoy se levantava e fechava a própria braguilha como se não tivesse acontecido nada demais. A expressão de escárnio estava de volta em suas feições angulosas.

"Não pense que só porque o Mundo Bruxo tem um débito com você eu não vou cobrar que você retribua o favor um dia desses, Potter" ele falou arrumando os cabelos e dando-lhe as costas.

Harry não pode deixar de encarar o movimento dos quadris estreitos do loiro enquanto este se afastava. Sacudiu a cabeça, ainda um tanto atordoado com o rumo que uma brincadeirinha inocente havia tomado. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que Malfoy realmente cogitasse a possibilidade de...

"Tome" Malfoy falou quando já havia destrancado a porta e estava prestes a sair por ela, tornando a se virar e arremessando algo na direção do moreno, que pegou por puro reflexo. "Vá treinando com isso, por enquanto".

Harry encarou perplexo uma banana. Um sorriso torto abriu caminho em suas feições sem que percebesse.

- xyz -

**N.A.:** Idril e Dany pediram uma continuação, mas eu honestamente não tenho idéia se vou continuar. De qualquer forma, pode ser que este não seja o fim ;D


End file.
